


In The Search Of Friendship

by orphan_account



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Developing Friendships, Old Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magoroku Shido finds himself lost in his thoughts. Why didn't he have any friends? Did no one like him? perhaps he could chance his personally completely just for a friend...





	In The Search Of Friendship

Magoroku wasn't the type of person to ask for Friendship. Or that he needed it But, he wanted one non a less.

He found himself in his room looking up mindlessly the wall. Thinking about this very thought. Why didn't he have any friends yet? He tried so hard and yet, no one seem to care about him.

"I know you friendship and fame but you'll never get it if you keep putting others down." An opponent he knew all to well yelled across the field, Todoroki Genma.


End file.
